


Magical Leaf

by PhazonFire



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Convenient absence of Bonnie, Gen, Marijuana, Mildly OOC, Pot Without Plot, Recreational Drug Use, Slight Jauneamiteshipping, Teens being teens, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 07:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11641593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhazonFire/pseuds/PhazonFire
Summary: Ash, Clemont and Serena take a shot at pot.





	Magical Leaf

**Author's Note:**

> Literally a shitfic I wrote in ten minutes based on a Tumblr discussion lmao

“Am I just supposed to eat it or somethin’?”

“No, Ash, you smoke it. If you ate it, you’d probably get nothing but a bad stomachache,” Serena sighed, rolling her eyes as Ash pinched the leafy plant between his fingers. “Either way, this still isn’t the best idea.” 

“Technically, it’s harmless,” Clemont chimed in, plucking the strange substance from between Ash’s fingers and skillfully rolling it up inside of a precisely-folded piece of paper.  
“The quantity of THC in marijuana isn’t high enough to be lethal. You’d have to ingest an impossible amount of the chemical in a very short timespan to cause any damage at all. As it stands, the only real danger is inhaling the smoke, but I doubt that would bother someone with a fire-type Pokemon,” he added, gesturing to Serena. 

“And what about Ash?”

“For someone who jumped off the Prism Tower and nearly into a volcano without hesitation, I doubt a little smoke is the most of his problems,” he continued, winking at Ash. With the plant sealed tightly in its new paper cocoon, Clemont handed the joint and a lighter over to Ash. 

“I don’t care about the smoke, I just don’t wanna mess up.”

“It’s pretty hard to mess up. Just light up this side and inhale from that side,” Serena offered, walking Ash through the motions of properly lighting and utilizing a blunt. “I can go first if you want to see how it’s supposed to go.”

“Nahh, I think I got it,” Ash muttered, flicking the lighter and watching as the tip of the paper crackled and smoldered under the heat. “You’re sure Bonnie won’t be back for awhile?”

“Positive. My dad won’t bring her back to the Lumiose Gym until around dinner time. They’re off doing some father-daughter bonding, and it takes them forever whenever they do,” Clemont reminded Ash. 

“Alright, here goes, then,” Ash murmured under his breath, bringing the paper’s edge to his lips and inhaling deeply, stifling an urge to cough as he did so. The resulting feeling wasn’t instantaneous, but provided him with a gradually-intensifying hybrid of lightheadedness and a buzz. His breath rattled as he exhaled, smoke pouring from his lips as he closed his eyes.

“Man, that stuff’s weird,” he remarked as he extended the blunt to Serena. “I mean, I get why someone would use it a lot, but the feeling isn’t all that addicting.”

“Well, you’ve only had one hit on it so far,” Serena added, sliding the paper between her lips and filtering the smoke skillfully, tilting her head back and exhaling a grey cloud towards the sky. 

“Hey, for a first-timer, you do that a little too well, Serena,” Clemont mentioned. 

“Blame my mom,” she responded as she passed the blunt to Clemont. “She’s been smoking since I was a baby. I’ve had my fair share of cigarettes when she wasn’t looking. Just out of curiosity, of course,” she tacked on with a grin. 

“Curiosity. Riiiight,” Clemont replied with a smirk, sucking in a good deal of smoke absentmindedly. Realizing his mistake too late, Clemont coughed and gasped, clutching at his throat as the failed smoke drifted into the air.”

“You gonna be alright, Clemont?” Ash asked nervously. 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” he panted between deep breaths. “I-I just think I burned my throat a bit.”

“Do it slower next time. It’s not gonna feel too good if you rush it,” Serena interjected.

“Hey guys,” Ash wondered aloud after taking his hit and absentmindedly watching the smoke swirl as the wind blew, “is this, uh...even legal?”

“In Kalos, it is,” Serena answered, leaning over and taking her hit from between Ash’s fingers impatiently before Ash passed the blunt to Clemont. 

“It’s legal in Johto for medical use only, and Hoenn also, but Sinnoh and Kalos have both legalized recreational use. Kanto and Unova still haven’t allowed it, though,” he added, taking his second hit with slightly more finesse. 

With Ash’s next hit, he began to notice his heartbeat speeding up slightly. He leaned back as he passed off to Serena, sighing deeply.

“You feeling alright?” Serena asked as she took her hit, tilting her head at Ash. 

“Yeah. It’s like...I feel kinda tired now.”

“That would be the relaxant effect,” Clemont explained after his hit. “It starts up pretty fast and acts as a muscle relaxant for your whole body, really.”

“You don’t say,” Ash murmured as he took yet another hit, closing his eyes and laying down in the grass. “I could get used to this.”

“You’re always moving around and being super energetic. Of course it would hit you hard when you finally relax a bit. Now, getting high,” Serena mentioned, taking two successive hits, “is another story entirely.”

“I doubt there’s enough in here to go beyond a simple relaxed state, honestly,” Clemont said as he finally took the blunt from a pouting Serena after three hits in a row. 

“You sure?” Ash whispered, motioning to a giggling Serena as the blunt returned to his hand before passing it along in an established pattern. 

“Aww, lighten up, you two. What’s a joint without a lil’ buzz?” Serena chuckled, taking a few hits successively as Ash raised his eyebrows at Clemont. 

“Leave some of that “buzz” for the rest of us,” Clemont muttered as he wrenched the half-joint out of Serena’s hand. 

Serena’s giggles continued. “Hey, hey, you know those movies with the women who are always mysteriously smoking a cigarette?” she continued, making her best attempt at an alluring pose as the blunt traveled back to her after Ash’s turn. Elegantly placing the joint between her index and middle fingers, she took a slow, deep hit, batting her eyelashes as she blew the smoke in Ash’s direction sensually. “Tadaaaa,” she concluded.

Ash cleared his throat, swiping the smoke away from his face. “Close enough, I guess. I don’t think smoking this stuff counts the same way, though.” 

“Serena, I think you might have a bit of a low tolerance for...this,” Clemont suggested, prying the blunt from her hand once more. 

The giggles stopped, replaced by pouting. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I’m just saying that you might be a bit...up there,” Clemont continued as he passed to Ash after his hit. 

“Told you so,” Ash muttered, rolling his eyes as he took another hit. 

“But it feels sooo good,” Serena protested as she flopped down beside Ash in the grass, taking another hit. “You can only stress out over performances so much before you start feeling on edge.”

“I know, right? It’s like...it’s nice,” Ash agreed, rolling towards Serena absentmindedly. “Like, you start getting everything in perspective, and the little things stop bein’ important and stuff.”

“You two could’ve done that just fine without marijuana, you know,” Clemont groaned as he retrieved the blunt from Serena, which was now a smouldering stub. “I think you two have had enough for one day.”

“Aww, c’monnnn,” Ash mildly slurred as he reached for Clemont’s hand, pulling the inventor into the grass despite resistance. “You smoked a good deal of it yourself, y’know.”

Serena wrapped herself around Clemont’s arm. “Just come watch the clouds with us for a little while, okay?”

Ash, hijacking Clemont’s other arm, nodded in agreement, pulling his hat down over his eyes. “Yeah, just like...another hour or...five…”

“You two are ridiculous,” Clemont muttered, a prisoner to the two buzzed trainers beside him. “Is this going to happen every time you guys see a blunt?”

“Mmmmhm,” Serena replied, putting a flower in Clemont’s hair.

“We should do marinara more often,” Ash added with a grin. 

Clemont sighed. “I am never letting you two near drugs again.”


End file.
